1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of intelligent channel allocation, and particularly to a method of intelligent channel allocation aiming at TDMA (time division multiple access) and FDMA (frequency division multiplexing access) communication systems with mechanisms for detecting and avoiding interference source provided for advancing quality and efficiency of communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ISM band (industrial, scientific and medical band), there are several co-existed wireless communication standards, such as the useful wireless local area network communication standard (802.11), the bluetooth wireless communication standard and so on. Each of the co-existed wireless communication standards adapts a different modulation mode and a different emitting power. Nevertheless, mutual interferences still occur between any different wireless communication standards. To overcome the problem, a so-called adaptive frequency hopping technique (AFH) was provided in the bluetooth wireless communication standard. However, such technique contains a method for avoiding interference sources only, it doesn't involve how to detect interference sources.
On the other hands, a TDMA (time division multiple access) communication system and a FDMA (frequency division multiplexing access) communication system provide a mechanism to detect and avoid interference sources so as to advance communication quality and efficiency. Due to a limited frequency resource in a common wireless network communication, it is adapted a digital technology only, if a frequency is required to be repeatedly used in the same area. The TDMA access technique refers to that using a timeslot (TS) concept a channel is shared by a plurality of sub-frames (TSs) for use. Namely, within a time duration, a frequency channel is allocated to a user for use, and once a TS ends the same frequency channel is allocated to another user for use. Similarly, all users are able to utilizes the frequency channel in a TS as to achieve access purpose. The FDMA access technique refers to that the bandwidth of a physical channel is divided into a plurality of narrower bandwidths, and each narrower bandwidth is taken as an independent logic channel for transmitting a signal in a different type.